And She Hit 'Send'
by Stitched-Song
Summary: Katyusha Braginskya seems like a normal eighth grader, and really, she is. She's just dealing with normal teenage problems and an attraction to her best friend, Natalya Arlovskaya. Little does she know that the feelings are mutual, but for Natalya, the problems don't seem to have a solution… GirlxGirl, eating disorders, sensitive topics, rating may change


Guys, it's my birthday! I'm updating as a present to myself cause my party SUCKED. My friends forced me into playing spin the bottle and seven minutes in heaven. I was EXTREMELY UNCOMFORTABLE. I could tell three of me other friends were too. Song also tortured my cat, who then peed on my bed, and it's late at night, I had to wake up my parents, change my sheets, and take a shower. And guess what? IT STILL SMELLS LIKE CAT PISS. HAPPY FUCKING BIRTHDAY TO ME.  
-Stitched  
Chapter Song - I Hate Everything About You - Three Days Grace

* * *

I watched her lithe frame cut through the water. It was raining, and I could see the steam rising from the top of the heated pool. If you squinted hard enough, you could see pictures in the ever changing water droplets. A dancer one second, a bird the next. It was beautiful. The girl I had been watching climbed out of the pool after completing her last lap. Her cheeks were flushed and she was breathing slightly heavier then normal. Natalya Arlovskaya was my best friend. Her favorite color was navy blue, her favorite food was draniki, and her parents were strictly conservative. We met by chance; My parents owned the Deli underneath our apartment, and Natalya's parents were the landlords of the building. They brought Natalya around once when we were young, and we've been inseparable ever since.

The girl came over to me with the smallest of smiles gracing her lips. "How did I do?" The girl asked. Her Belarusian accent was lighter then my Ukrainian one. "You did wery vell, Nattie." The girl huffed and stuck out her tongue. "Tank you I guess."

:;:;:;:;:;time skip:;:;:;:;:;:

After swim, we sat in my my room and I listened to Natalya ramble on negatively. "Und den she did this…" God, she could be really annoying. But I never minded it really. Some people may call me a pushover, but it was for a completely different reason. No matter what she did, I would alway stick by her. During these moments I would space out using the chatter as white noise. Her voice always helped me think. So here we sat, pencils out, books and homework spread out, but not touching any of it. Natalya stopped talking and I just relished in her presence. Then she opened her mouth again. Way to ruin the moment. After enduring another half hour of her droning on, she noticed the time and went home.

I used the rest of the night to finish all my homework. Soon I was laying in bed thinking. Man, Nat's really talkative when it comes to pessimistic topics. Yet, as I stated before, I wouldn't leave her for the world. I sighed quietly. "Ya tak pereplutalysya." I whispered. I was in love. I Katyusha Braginskya was hopelessly in love. With Natalya.

:;:;:;:;another time skip;;:;:;:;:

The only problem being on swim team was well, changing. It was hard not to look at boobs and butts when you were completely surrounded by them. I was sitting on the bus next to Nat and thinking. The bus was about to pull up to the outdoor pool we swam in. I made my way to a bathroom stall to change, pulling on my suit in record time. I jogged out of the locker room, pulling my long mousey brown hair into a bun, and stretching my swim cap over it. Grabbing my goggles, I jumped into the pool. Now, most schools have swim team in the fall, but ours had it in the spring because the pool closed early for the winter. I swam some warmup laps and let my mind wander. I was graduating middle school in a few months, and the eighth grade formal was coming up. Natalya was a grade behind me, so maybe I could ask her…?

No, really bad idea. That would make our friendship awkward. Either that or she would hate me. Then I would hate myself for it. I tried to imagine a world without her. Well, it would be less stressful. I wouldn't have to deal with her whining and pestering. But if I saw the good in not having her here… why did I feel this way about her?

* * *

Draniki- Belarusian potato pancakes, served with sour cream and dill.

Ya tak pereplutalysya- Ukrainian for "I'm so messed up."  
Please note- any "spelling errors" in parenthesis are not typos, that's their accents. I based them off the IDEA site. The link address isn't going up for some reason.  
Belarus- Belarus one  
Ukraine- a mix between Ukraine One and three  
O.o Wow, I actually did some research! I'll be doing this for other characters to! Oh, and by the way, Ukraine actually did have long hair at one point in canon.


End file.
